The Couch is Bad for Your Back
by sneakerhead96
Summary: Why would anyone want to sleep on the couch when Maura is all alone in the next room?
1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoon at BPD.

Jane plopped down in her chair across from Frost with a defeated sigh. It was the first time she had seen her partner or a chair all day.

"What's up mama?" Frost laughed

"Ya know, Frost, calling me mama all the time is getting a little old. I've been back at work for five months now." Jane snapped

"Ohhhh, touchy today. Rough night Rizzoli?"

"I'm not sure Frost…. I think my wife is mad at me. It's only her 5th day back at work and she's addressing me as detective. Last night when we got home she didn't speak to me until she told me I was sleeping on the couch; then went to bed without another word. She didn't even let me help with the boys bed time routine. I tried to get her attention or at least get her to acknowledge me but nothing. Not a damn word or glance in my direction."

"She hasn't said anything to me. She seemed fine an hour ago when I picked up the John Doe file. Maura has been Maura since she came back. Same Dr. Rizzoli we've known for 5 years now, but with that Mother bear attitude goin on. Ya know, I've learned a lot about childcare in the last five days; your boys are all she talks about when she isn't explaining her reports to me. Maybe she's having mommy guilt and taking it out on you?"

-phone ringing-

"Rizzoli… yeah. So why are you telling me?…. Why didn't you just call her in the first place. Just because she's my wife doesn't mean I have time to be your errand girl…. Whatever Korsak, call her yourself; I'm busy… Fine…. Today! No. I'm sure she want's to go home. Damn it. I know. But somebody is going to owe her coffee Monday morning."

"What did Korsak want?" Frost asked from behind his computer screen.

"He wants me to go tell Maura that the Mayor's father died early this morning and that the Mayor is requesting an autopsy even though he was 87 yrs old and appears to have died in his sleep."

"Why didn't he just call the Doc himself? As far as I know there aren't any autopsies scheduled for Monday so it's not like she has to rearrange her schedule."

"Uh no. The mayor wants it done tonight so they can have the viewing tomorrow and the funeral service Sunday, and she wants Dr. Rizzoli-Isles to perform the examination. Maura is not going to be happy… I know she wants to get home to be with the babies. I better get down there so she has a little warning before the body arrives. I probably won't be back up today, so see ya Monday partner." Jane said.

"Good luck Jane!" Frost shouted as she stepped into the elevator.

As Jane pushed through the double doors into the morgue she knew the impending conversation with her wife would not end well. She took a deep breath as she opened the door to Maura's office. Maura looked up at the visitor and instantly tensed. Her tall, dark, and incredibly beautiful wife stopped just in front of her desk, and held her breath obviously waiting for Maura to say something. Maura, however, looked back down without a word to continue organizing paperwork.

Jane took a shallow breath and finally spoke. "Maura… the mayor's father died this morning."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Are we expected to attend the funeral?" Maura questioned without looking up.

"Um… no… but the Mayor requested that you do an autopsy even though her father was 87 and obviously died of natural causes."

"Ok. I'll clear my schedule for Monday morning. I don't have anything urgent during that time anyway. Was that all you needed Detective Rizzoli?" Maura finally looked up at the woman towering over her desk.

Detective Rizzoli?! Wtf? Jane thought. I get her trying to be professional around our colleagues but it's just us, and it's HER freaking office. Maura's tone and use of Jane's formal title hurt and quite frankly pissed Jane off. "Uh.. Well.. No. She wants it done today. The viewing is tomorrow and the funeral is Sunday. She specifically requested you. DOCTOR Rizzoli-Isles."

"Today! It's nearly 5pm on a Friday. I was preparing my things to leave. I want to get home to the boys; Angela can not watch them all night. The body isn't even here; I won't be home in time to put them to bed!"

Maura abruptly stood up and went to the office door yanking it open with force that Jane rarely saw from the petite blonde woman. She told, or rather yelled at, the remaining lab assistant to stop cleaning and go home. She turned back to Jane who was standing with her arms crossed in the doorway of Maura's office.

"Maura, I can get the boys ready for bed. They have several bottles in the fridge at home and even though they like for you to feed them at night I don't think they'll mind one dinner with me. I'm sure they'll wake up when you get home anyway. They always know when their mommy is there. I know you want to be there all the time, but can't you just trust me to do it by myself this once?" Jane had started her spiel a little angry but by the end of it she was just upset. Maybe that's why she didn't want my help last night with the boys. She doesn't trust me to take care of them and would just rather do it herself. Jane glared at Maura forcing herself not to tear up.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles!" Maura moved quickly to stand in front of her wife. She could always read Jane; even when Jane thought she was hiding her every emotion. She had a sudden pang of guilt for being the one to put the hurt in her eyes. "Of course I trust you with our sons. You're a wonderful mother." She said as she placed her hands on Jane's biceps. As hurt and angry Maura was with Jane she couldn't, even for a second, let Jane believe that she wasn't a good mother to their children.

"Then why are you yelling at me about not being able to go home? I already tried to fix it but the mayor won't take no for an answer. Apparently her family is more important than everyone else's." Jane whispered.

"I trust you with the boys Jane. I'm just a little frustrated and suffering from mommy guilt. Being back at work after spending every second of the last six months with them is difficult. I was looking forward to getting home and holding them. It's nice to be wanted… to be needed."

"So you wouldn't let me help with the boys last night because you needed them to need you and not me?"

"No Jane. That is not why I did it myself." Maura said raising her voice a little.

"Ok. If that's not the reason then did it have something to do with why you weren't speaking or looking at me, and why you made me sleep on the couch?" Jane questioned matching Maura's volume increase and moving her hands to the smaller woman's shoulders to hold her in place.

"Yes. Jane. It actually has everything to do with that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for an autopsy. Tell the boys I love them. I'll try not to wake you when I get home but it might be impossible as the couch is in between the front door and the bedrooms. " Maura stepped backwards and abruptly turned to move to the exam table forcing Jane's hands to fall from her shoulders.

Before she could get out of arms reach Jane grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Jane. I have work to do." Maura said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." Jane husked out

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch. Please leave my pillow in the family room."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one is sleeping on the couch until you give me a damn good reason why."

"Language Jane."

"Our children aren't here Maura and I think the situation warrants a bad word or two. Stop avoiding and give me a reason we can't sleep in OUR bed. TOGETHER." if possible Jane's voice had gotten even lower.

"That's just it Jane! WE DON'T SLEEP TOGHETHER!" Maura's emotions were getting the best of her; they always did when her wife was around.

"Wait… what? Last night was the first night I've slept on the couch in months." Jane said completely lost.

"Not what I meant Jane. I meant slept together as in sex. Which we haven't had since before the twins were born, and that was because I suggested it to speed the labor process."

"But… I mean… you, ya know. I didn't think you wanted to. You haven't really… you've always been pretty blunt about that Maur. I just thought that our little guys wore you out. They're always hungry or demanding our attention in some other way… I didn't know." Jane's voice cracked not really knowing what else to say. How was she supposed to know Maura wanted that. She seemed ok when they just fell asleep cuddled together, clothes on, every night. Maura always made it obvious, which Jane needed because she sucked at taking hints.

"Well if you haven't noticed, which you obviously have or we wouldn't be having this conversation, I have yet to lose much of the baby weight." Maura stated.

"What do you mean we wouldn't be having this conversation? You carried twins for 9 months Maura of course you have baby weight, so what?" Jane was once again lost in what Maura was trying to say.

"Jane, I know that you were physically attracted to me before I was pregnant and you always told me how beautiful I looked carrying our children but the only conclusion I can draw from us not being intimate is that now that I'm not pregnant you won't be physically attracted to me until I'm back to my pre-baby body." The tears in Maura's eyes threatened to spill over as she voiced her insecurities to Jane. She wanted to know that Jane still thought she was sexy. She wanted her wife to want her. Before she had gotten pregnant with the twins and even through most of the pregnancy Jane couldn't seem to keep her hands off her. Jane stood with her hand still around Maura's wrist not able to comprehend what she just heard. Maura, her gorgeous, sweet, absolutely perfect in every way wife, thought that she wasn't attracted to her anymore? Seriously?

Jane was internally screaming at herself for not figuring it out sooner. _Jesus I'm a fucking idiot. Somebody should take my detective's shield away. I don't deserve her. How could I be such an ass! This woman carried my two perfect baby boys for nine months and I haven't shown her how much I love her since before they were born. You need to fix this shit right now Rizzoli. Say something! _

Jane took a small step forward and put her hands on Maura's hips. "Maura, baby, no no no. I love you. Of course…" Jane's words were cut off by a young woman in an EMT uniform stepping through the morgue's double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Rizzoli-Isles?" the young woman looked between the two women standing in the morgue.

Maura turned away from Jane to shake the EMT's hand and introduce herself.

"Hello. I just go by Dr. Rizzoli. This is Detective Rizzoli. Are you here to deliver the mayor's father?"

"Yes ma'am. Leslie Turner. My partner should be waiting outside in the delivery bay by now. Can I open the door for you?" The doctor nodded her answer and Leslie openly checked out Maura's backside as she followed her to the bay door. She lifted the door for Maura and guided her partner, who was driving the ambulance, all the way into the dock. The man quickly got out to help wheel the gurney out of the ambulance into the morgue. Once Maura signed the custody form he got back in the vehicle leaving Leslie, Maura, and Jane in the morgue. Jane was leaning in on the doorframe of Maura's office watching the other two women. They were chatting amiably when Leslie put her hand on Maura's arm and took a half step closer. Maura immediately took a step back clearly uncomfortable with how close Leslie had gotten. Before either woman knew what had happened Jane had removed Leslie's hand from her arm and was standing between them.

Jane was upset and angry with herself for neglecting her wife but damned if she was going to let some 20 something year old touch Maura like that. Just because she wasn't doing her job as a wife didn't mean someone else was allowed to. Fuck that, Jane thought.

"I think it's time for you to go." Jane spat out at Leslie

"I was just talking Detective, and I think whether or not I continue talking is up to the doc." Leslie's smirk pushed Jane over the edge.

"Listen here you arrogant little jerk. The DOC is my wife, and DOCTOR Rizzoli to you. If you'd like to keep your job you will show her a little respect. Now. Get out or I will escort you out. My handcuffs are not just a prop." By this time Jane had stepped completely into Leslie's space and was glaring down at her. Maura reached out to pull Jane back by her arm. Jane let Maura pull her away but never took her eyes off the EMT.

"You should leave now." Maura quietly but firmly stated to Leslie who without another word got into the ambulance with her partner who drove off.

"Jane, that was not necessary. You should get home to relieve your mother of the boys." Maura turned to begin preparing once again for the autopsy.

"Maur, honey… please look at me."

"Yes Jane." Maura stopped and turned back to look at Jane.

Jane hung her head, obviously defeated and unsure what to say. "I'm sorry. I love you, call me when you're ready. I'll have Frankie pick you up. He's workin swing shift."

"Ok. I love you too." With that Maura turned back to her work effectively ending any further conversation and dismissing Jane from her work space.

When Jane got home she found two baby boys napping in their swings in the living room and her mother cleaning up the kitchen.

She lightly kissed her sons' heads and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." she said as she grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Hey sweetie!" she said happily. Angela Rizzoli was ALWAYS happy when her grand babies were close by.

"I have a problem Ma."

"Oh what's wrong Janie? Where's Maura?"

"She got stuck at work, but that's not the problem."

"What's going on? Did something happen with you two?" Angela was desperate to know what had her eldest child so defeated.

"It's Maura. She thinks I don't find her attractive because she hasn't lost the baby weight yet."

"Oh Jane! What is wrong with you!? That's terrible. How could you not be attracted to the mother of your children!?" She smacked Jane with the dish towel she has just been using. "Maura is beautiful. The babies just made her figure a little more curvy."

"I know Ma! I didn't say I wasn't attracted to her. I just said that's what she thinks."

"So why didn't you tell her otherwise? Maura needs reassurance. She carried your children Jane. She needs to know she's still the only one you want. You fix this young lady. I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Ma! Jesus, I know I need to fix it. I was trying before I came home, but the cocky little EMT that dropped off a body for autopsy interrupted us. She was all over Maura! When I finally stepped in and made her leave Maura told me to come home and relieve you of baby sitting duties. She also told me I will be sleeping on the couch again tonight."

"Jane Rizzoli, it's up to you to fix this, and fix it fast. The couch is terrible for your back, AND Maura deserves better!" Angela smacked her again with the dish towel.

"I know Ma… I know you've had them everyday this week, but do you think you can stay with the boys tonight?" Jane asked.

"Of course Janie, but if I'm here you can't be alone with Maura."

"We won't be here tonight. I'm going to show my wife that I still love her more than life itself." Jane said as she moved down the hall into the master bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Jane was at the front door with an overnight duffel, a dress bag, and a very large toiletries bag. She set everything down and went into the family room where her little guys were still sleeping. She kissed them both and walked back to the door. Angela was standing in the foyer waiting for more information on Jane's plans, but all she got was a kiss on the cheek and instructions to call her cell if she needed anything or the boys got to be too much.

After Jane left Angela went to the couch next to the boys swings and gently sat down. For quite awhile she just sat and watched her grandsons slumber.

"I hope your ma knows what she's doing. She really hurt mommy's feelings and has a lot of making up to do. Your mommy is a good woman and your ma loves her very much, but doesn't always know how to show it. "


	3. Chapter 3

It was 8:30 when Jane's cell rang for the first time since she left work. It was Frankie telling her that Maura had just called ready to go home. Jane had told Frankie earlier that Maura thought he was going to take her home when she was finished with the autopsy. She asked if Frankie would just tell her he was on his way and let her know when Maura was ready to leave. So when Maura called Frankie he told her he'd be there in ten minutes and then called Jane to let her know Maura was finished with her work.

"I don't know what you did Jane, but you better fix it. Maura did not sound good, and you're the only one who can make her that upset. She's my family too Jane and I don't like her being hurt." Frankie scolded his sister through the phone.

"I know Frankie. I know, and I deserve that. You know I'd never purposely hurt her. Now, I have to go. My wife is waiting on a ride. Stop by the house; check on ma and the boys will ya?"

"Course Jane. Go get your woman." Frankie ended the call and headed off towards Jane and Maura's house.

Jane pulled up in front of BPD, shut off the engine of her black Aston Martin, and walked inside. Maura had gotten it for her just after they found out she was pregnant. Jane rarely got to drive it because she was either at work or with her family and she certainly wasn't going to put car seats in it, even if Maura had let her. No, this car was for special occasions only. An outlet for all the passion and raw emotion that made up Jane Rizzoli-Isles. Maura described the car like she described Jane. Full of raw intensity and so beautiful it was intimidating. As Jane stepped inside the building she waved at the front desk officer. She stepped up to the desk and asked him if he could call down to ME's office and let Dr. Rizzoli know her ride was out front. He quickly obliged as Jane went back outside.

As soon as the desk officer called down to her office Maura locked up and headed upstairs in the elevator. She wasn't looking forward to the impending conversation with Jane but she was just happy to be leaving work. Frankie was waiting outside to take her home. He treated her like a delicate little sister; especially when she was pregnant or had the boys with her. He had said many times that he would always be there for her; she was and always would be his sister. She smiled to herself thinking about how Jane's family had become her family. She truly felt like a Rizzoli. She stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and waved to the desk officer before pushing open the front doors. She didn't immediately register that the car she was looking at was Jane's because she was searching for Frankie's unmarked. When she didn't spot it right away she turned back to the only vehicle on the street.

She stood motionless as she stared at the blacked out sports car. Jane stood in front of the passenger door on the sidewalk about 10 yards away from her. The first thing Maura noticed was the single peach colored daisy in her right hand, Maura's favorite flower. Maura's eyes moved down Jane's body to her feet then quickly back up to meet her eyes. Jane was wearing the Armani suit Maura had custom made for her, and the shoes that matched. A minor miracle when it came to Jane Rizzoli. She had only worn the ensemble once, last year on their wedding anniversary. Jane smiled at Maura and took a few steps towards her. Maura looked down at the sidewalk and met Jane halfway. Jane gently took Maura's chin in her free hand and lifted her face so she could place a delicate kiss on her forehead. Maura's eyes were shining with unshed tears as Jane handed her the daisy.

"This is for you love." Jane whispered

"I thought Frankie was picking me up?" Maura looked up at Jane

"I refuse to let my brother pick up my wife after her first week back at work." Jane said "Especially when I have so much to make up for."

"Jane, you didn't do anything. I'm just having insecurities." Maura voice was barely audible

"That's exactly the problem Maur. I didn't do anything. You're my wife. You carried our children for 9 months. We have two beautiful, healthy baby boys because of you. You worked so hard to give them a healthy place to grow until they were ready to meet the world, and I have neglected that. I've been neglecting you."

"Jane, it's ok. I know I was more attractive before pregnancy. The weight is just slow to come off." Maura was looking down at the sidewalk again; her voice shaking.

"Maura, honey. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That is a drastic exaggeration Jane. One because you haven't seen all the women in the world and two.."

Jane cut her off with a kiss. When she was sure Maura had lost her train of thought she pulled away and wrapped her arms around her wife's middle. Her arms tightened around Maura as she felt her relax into the embrace.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world; you're the only one I see. I haven't looked at another woman since you agreed to go on that first date with me." Jane whispered directly into Maura's ear. "Just looking at you makes my heart race Maur. I know there's probably some long scientific term that I don't know for it, but when you're not around it aches for you. I love you so much."

"I know you love me Jane. I never doubted that, but it's obvious that you just aren't physically attracted to me like you were before. I can't seem to get rid of the excess weight like I thought I would. I just… I'm trying…" Maura began to cry into Jane's neck. Jane held the shorter woman as tightly as she could.

When Maura tried to pull away Jane just squeezed her even tighter. No way was she going to let Maura run away. She was going to make this right. She would stand on the sidewalk and hold Maura all night if it meant making her feel better.

"Maura" Jane sighed. She released her just enough to pull her over to the car where she guided Maura to lean against the passenger door. Jane put her hands on the top of the car pinning Maura between her body and the vehicle. She dropped her eyes to the ground and took a deep breath. When she looked back up Maura's eyes were shining with tears and her entire body shook slightly.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'm sorry for neglecting you; I've been so overwhelmed with being a mom and a detective that I've taken you for granted. I've been so focused on the fact that we're parents now that I've over looked that the mother of my children is also my wife. I haven't told you, let alone shown you how much I love you and how blessed I am to be with you. It's just us tonight. I want to show my wife how much I love and want her." Jane's voice was low and full, and her eyes got darker as she spoke to Maura. She wanted her wife to know exactly how she felt.

"Just us? What about the twins?"

"Ma is staying at our house and Frankie said he'd check on them." Jane explained as she pulled Maura away from the car far enough to open the door. She helped Maura into the seat and went around the front to get behind the wheel. Once she was settled she pulled away from the curb and reached over to take Maura's hand in her own.

"Jane, if we aren't going home then where are we headed?"

"You'll see gorgeous" Jane whispered and squeezed Maura's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane helped Maura out of the car in front of their hotel and handed the keys to the valet. She wrapped an arm protectively around Maura and kissed her temple before turning to guide her inside. Jane just waved at the front desk attendant before walking Maura to the elevator. She pushed the up button and pulled Maura in tighter to her side as they waited for the doors to open. When it did they stepped inside the lift and Jane pulled a key card from her pocket. She swiped it next to the floor indicator buttons and slipped it back into her pocket. Maura looked up at Jane in shock. You only needed to swipe a key card if you're staying in one of the few penthouses on the top floors. Clearly Jane had put in a considerable effort to make all this happen in the few hours they had been apart earlier. When the elevator stopped and they stepped off there was only one door. Jane pulled out the key card again as she stopped in front of the door. As she stood in front of Maura her heart leapt into her chest. Neither one of them had said a word since they had gotten to the hotel.

"Maura, I've been making phone calls and running around like an idiot since just after I left your office this afternoon. At first I didn't understand how you of all people could ever believe that you're not attractive, you're so beautiful, but then I realized how incredibly lucky I am to be the only one who's opinion matters to you. That EMT was blatantly flirting with you and even had the balls to check you out in front of me earlier; it happens all the time and you don't even notice anymore. Which made me realize what an ass I've been. You want that attention from me and I'm the dumbass that hasn't given it to you. I know it's a bit late to ask now, but Mrs. Rizzoli will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course Jane… but if your attire is any indicator I'm not dressed for the occasion." Maura said as she gestured to the charcoal slacks and light green sweater she was wearing.

Jane put the key in the door and pushed it open as she spoke again. "I figured you'd want to change so I brought that dress you bought last week. Ya know, the one you thought I didn't know about."

When Maura didn't respond right away Jane continued.

"I'm a detective Maura. I found it the same day you bought it, but what I can't figure out is why you hid it from me."

"I didn't want you to see the size…" Maura whispered. They were now standing in the foyer of the top floor penthouse.

"You hid it because you didn't want me to see the size?" Jane gave her the 'are you freaking serious' look, and Maura immediately found an interest in the carpet beneath their feet. "Maura Rizzoli, look at me."

Maura slowly lifted her head to look at Jane.

"You are the most perfect woman on the planet. I don't give a damn what size that dress is. I'm sure you're going to look sexy in it, and I sure as hell know you'll look sexy out of it. You could make a potato sack sexy. And I want you to know that I'd slap myself if I thought you'd let me for making you think you had to hide a dress like that because of the size on the tag."

"Did you say sexy?" Maura sounded like she was trying to pronounce a new vocabulary word when she said sexy.

"Yes… I did. You're incredibly sexy, anyone would be crazy not to want you. Holy shit… Maura… I get it now. I'm so stupid. Maur, I've never even for a second stopped wanting you. That's it isn't it? You need me to WANT you." Jane choked out the last few words and grabbed the back of Maura's neck to pull her into kiss. Jane pressed her body against Maura's and they both moaned at the contact. Jane's hands slide down her wife's back to her hips.

"Language Jane." Maura gasped through kisses.

"Seriously Maur?" Jane pulled their hips together as she pushed Maura back against the door. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as Jane pinned her to the door. There bodies crashed to together and the electricity in their frantic kissing was enough to power the entire city of Boston for a week. Neither woman was holding back, and judging by the sounds Maura was making Jane was doing exactly what she needed to be doing. Maura was getting all the reassurance she needed. Jane had just maneuvered her hand between them to unbutton Maura's pants when there was a knock at the door.

Maura's hips froze and her eyes sprang open; Jane however didn't seem to notice and continued undoing Maura's pants.

Maura reached down stilling Jane's hands with her own. Out of breath and very over heated Maura whispered "Jane, baby, there's someone at the door."

"We can ignore it; they'll go away." Jane rasped

"Or maybe they'll stay and listen to what we're about to do against the door they're knocking on." Came Maura's amused reply.

"Oh hell no." Jane growled pulling Maura away from the door and yanking it open. "Nobody gets to hear my wife but me."


End file.
